Participation in cooperative clinical trials of Southeastern Cancer Study Group involving Phase I, II and III studies in solid tumors and hematologic malignancies. Our Phase I studies include new schedules of dosage, new combinations of drugs or new combined modalities but rarely initial toxicity studies of new agents. Our Phase II studies (randomized or unrandomized) evaluate effectiveness of specific treatment plans and are usually disease-oriented, particularly in the signal tumors. Our Phase III studies are randomized comparisons of two or more treatment plans of various combinations of surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. Chemotherapy and/or radio- or immunotherapy as adjuvants to primary surgery in potentially curable cancer will be an important type of study for the next several years. Ancillary and pilot studies which lead to subsequent Group studies are encouraged and are being conducted here. Emphasis is placed upon thorough planning, careful reporting and review of data and statistically sound evaluation of results. Important secondary benefits of these cooperative studies are excellence of patient care, improved training of house officers, medical studies and an important type of cancer control community outreach. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hammack, W.J., Huguley, C.M., and Chan, Y-K, (Writing Committee for Southeastern Group) Treatment of myeloma: Comparison of melphalan, chlorambucil and azathioprine. Arch Int Med 135:157, 1975 (SEG307). Huguley, C.M., Durant, J.R., Moores, R.R., Chan, Y-K, Dorfman, R.F., and Johnson, L.R. (Writing Committee for Southeastern Group) A comparison of nitrogen mustard, vincristine, procarbazine and prednisone (MOPP) vs. nitrogen mustard in advanced Hodgkin's disease. Cancer 36:1227, 1975 (SEG325).